


Forever In Love

by MistressMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss, Love, Marriage, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMalfoy/pseuds/MistressMalfoy





	Forever In Love

Astoria Greengrass stood in front of the large mirror in the back room of the big church she was about to be married in. She brushed her lightly curled brunette hair back behind her ear and let out a long sigh. When the ladies, her old nannies, who were helping her with her wedding dress looked at her funny for that she blushed a bright red. She hated when that happened…when she embarrassed herself in front of people that were supposedly below her. He liked it though…he said that it made her look cute. She didn’t like it when people called her cute but it was different when he did it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get herself to frown when he did it.

“You’re looking lovely, Miss Greengrass. Such a darling choice for a dress,” said one of the ladies, who was rather plump and seemed to be balding already. Which Astoria did her best not to giggle at because she never thought a woman could lose hair the way she was doing.

Astoria looked down at the woman with her blue eyes, smiling. She then gave her a short nod and said to her, “Thank you. I thought so as well.” 

She looked back at herself in the mirror and gave herself a small smile. It was his favorite. The way the dress was cut, the material, the way the lace perfectly wrapped around her arms into long sleeves. It was the way he liked it…she remembered him telling her that once. It brought back a few memories of walking through Diagon Alley with him after sneaking away from everyone else and seeing these dresses in the shops. She couldn’t help but smile more at the memory, but that was quickly torn away when she was pricked lightly with a pin.

“I’m sorry, Baby…I didn’t mean it. You must’ve gotten taller because this dress was tailor made and it’s too short now….but don’t worry…I can fix it.” The woman with the bright blue and yellow hair said. She was the metamorphogus of the group of women. She gave Astoria a toothy smile, hoping that her fierce glare would leave her face. She put the pin down for a moment to reassure Astoria that she wouldn’t stab her again.

Astoria sighed and gave the woman a half smile and nodded, “Good, you do that. Just be careful next time.” 

She took a deep breath, placing her hands to her stomach. That nickname…Baby Greengrass…she used to be called that a lot when she was little. Back when Daphne was the one on top. But Daphne currently resided in Japan with Blaise and Pansy. She wondered why she had gone there, but it didn’t matter. She and the two friends were going to be there for the wedding. They were probably already in their seats waiting for the ceremony to start.

It was his favourite though…the nickname. Because he knew it bothered her when she was called that because it reminded her of the fact she was really young. Once used as a term to tease her quickly became a term of endearment. She’d long for his voice to call her that because at least it meant he was calling her something. It was better than nothing at all. Any nickname she was given by him was something. Although, if anyone else were to call her that, besides her nannies, and him, she’d hex them into oblivion because she hated that name that much. 

“Turn around deary. Let’s have a look at you,” said the thin woman with a bit of a parrot squawk to her voice. She was the eldest one of the nannies, and also Astoria’s first because she was Daphne’s when she needed one. She folded her arms and waited patiently for the young Greengrass to snap out of her memory and turn around to show off how she now looked all dressed and ready to get her married.

Astoria turned around and let the three women get a good look at how the dress fit perfectly and how her soft curls nicely accented it. She could already feel the butterflies in her stomach, due to what was on her mind currently. She was going to be getting married in less than fifteen minutes. It was pretty much the moment of truth. She did a small twirl and she said lightly, “What do you think?” She hoped that they liked it, but that didn’t matter to her. As long as he liked it…she’d be happy.

“It’s perfect. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. And….there goes the music. It’s time to get you married,” said the plump woman, nearly squealing at the last sentence. The three ladies were trying to not cry as they were about to let their last ‘baby’ get married. Once she was married they had no business at the Greengrass Estate anymore. They’d have to find new jobs, but possibly stay for Astoria’s future children. They weren’t even sure about Daphne because she wasn’t even in the picture anymore.

“Thank you so much…all of you. I’ll miss you three,” said Astoria, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She vowed she wouldn’t cry but it was too much. She stepped off the small stool she was on and wrapped her arms around the three women, giving them all a hug. She wasn’t ready for this, she knew that, but she didn’t have a choice. Her father insisted that she get married young…and she had just graduated from Hogwarts last year.

“You’re our favourite, Astoria,” said the metamorphagus, quietly, as she sniffed into Astoria’s right shoulder, “remember that.” Astoria nodded, pulling away from them. It meant a lot to her, getting called the favorite, but he always said that she was more easily liked than Daphne. He said that was why he approached her the first time that they really met; because unlike Daphne she wasn’t ready to kill someone or whatever.

“I will. So, it’s time to go, right?” Astoria said, her voice shaking just a little bit. When the women nodded, and opened the door for her to leave the room to head to the altar, she held up a finger, singling one moment. The women exchanged looks and Astoria dug through the pocket of the jeans she had on before changing into her wedding dress. She grabbed a slip of paper and held it in her hands, and walked out the door.

The women followed her and she looked out to the church, seeing everyone in their seats, waiting for the wedding to start. There were a lot of people. But then again, everyone wanted to come see a marriage between purebloods. It was always a big event. She looked down at the paper she held, and took one last look at what it said.

_Dear Tori,_

_I’m not really good with love letters…but you should know that I love you, and always will. You were the sunshine in my life and the one that always could pull me out of my bad moods. Even though sometimes I annoyed you…well….all the time…you still stayed with me and helped me with all that you could. That means a lot to me. I just wanted you to know that if something happens to me during the war…I want you to try and move on. Don’t frown because I’m gone, because your smile is as beautiful as your laugh. Even if I end up dead in heaven I will always be thinking of you. Remember that._

_I love you,_

_Fred Weasley_

Astoria choked back a tear and took a deep breath, looking out into the group of people in the church. She crumpled up the piece of paper in her hand and dropped it on the ground, leaving the note in a ball. She sighed as she saw Draco, waiting to be announced her husband. As she stepped out into the church, causing the music to start and everyone to stand up, she whispered something so quietly that her nannies who sat in the back of the church had to strain to hear. 

“It should have been him.”


End file.
